Fotografías
by ina minina
Summary: One-Shot/ Bulma hizo muchas cosas cuando era joven, muchas de las que su Príncipe no tiene idea, y enterarse por cuenta propia no le hará para nada de gracia al Saiyajin


Era un cálido día en la capital oeste, el sol brillaba con intensidad, la gente paseaba feliz por la ciudad, era un día sábado, por lo que la mayoría se dedicaba solo a relajarse.

Sin embargo, en cierta residencia, no había tiempo para relajo, al menos no para la científica Bulma.

La pobre mujer estaba con los nervios de punta, debía entregar un proyecto para el día lunes, su tiempo estaba limitado solo a ello, se sentía consumida por el laboratorio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, levantándose e ir directo a trabajar, comer algunos embelecos, porque ni tiempo para comer decentemente se daba, y dormir un par de horas. Estaba encerrada en ese cuarto, se sentía mal por no atender a su hijo, aunque sabía que su madre lo cuidaba muy bien por ella, trataba de consolarse con ello, aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaba mal, ese era su rol.

Por suerte, creía que eso estaba por terminar, ya no le quedaba mucho para finalizar el informe, una vez terminado ya podía descansar, lo primero que haría sería ir a ver a su hijo, comer algo contundente y darse un baño de tina.

Suspiró y estiró sus brazos detrás de su nuca, siguió tecleando en la computadora portátil, sin distracciones.

Por otro lado, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, entrenaba arduamente en su preciada cámara de gravedad, su respiración era acelerada y profunda. Daba golpes al aire y secaba el sudor de su frente. Llevaba todo el día ahí metido como de costumbre, hace tiempo que no veía a su esposa, se levantaba antes que él y se acostaba cuando él ya estaba dormido.

A la hora de las comidas tampoco aparecía, empezaba a preocuparse por ella, pero no preguntó nada, escuchó por parte del padre de Bulma, que estaba concentrada en un proyecto extenso, le molestaba que se enfocara tanto en su trabajo y lo descuidara, hacía tiempo que no tenían intimidad, ni siquiera hablaban, y sí… la extrañaba, aunque nadie lo sabría, él extrañaba a su mujer y odiaba que trabajara tanto.

Decidió dejar hasta ahí su entrenamiento, salió de la cámara secándose el sudor de su cuerpo con una toalla, vio a su hijo en el jardín con una mochila en su espalda.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó con calma, el niño, al oír la voz de su padre, se volteó a él nervioso.

-eeeh hola papá-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-te hice una pregunta Trunks-lo miraba fijamente, creía saber a dónde iba su hijo, pero le molestaba que no le preguntara.

-mi mamá me dio permiso para ir donde Goten-confesó apenado, sabía que su padre era complicado con los permisos, que prefería que estuviera todo el día en la cámara entrenando con él

-¿tú madre?-preguntó incrédulo-si tu madre no ha salido del laboratorio en semanas, no mientas chiquillo-frunció el entrecejo molesto, imitó el gesto de su padre y respondió

-fui a pedirle permiso ahí papá, y como ya terminó su trabajo me dejó ir sin ningún problema-dijo con un puchero en sus labios

-Trunks si me estás mintiendo te castigaré por un mes-amenazó

-¡es verdad papá ve a preguntarle!-alzó la voz el menor, sonando convencido-ya me voy nos vemos-antes que pudiera responder, el niño se fue volando.

Maldijo internamente por la desobediencia de su hijo, ese niño estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería con él y con su madre, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, vivía y moría por ese mocoso, suspiró con desgana y caminó hasta el laboratorio de su mujer, debía preguntarle de todas maneras, no dejaría que ese chiquillo se las llevara vacía.

Entró rápidamente al lugar y se sorprendió por lo que encontró, su mujer estaba ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio, pero en todo el cuarto, el desorden invadía cada rincón, desde papeles, tazas, herramientas, cajas y más papeles.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-al oír la voz de su marido, la científica dio un respingo en su lugar, volteó a verlo y tragó en seco, venía de la cámara de gravedad, lucía unos short apretados, y su musculoso trabajado pecho estaba desnudo, maldijo mentalmente a su suerte, seguramente traía una cara de zombie, el pelo todo desordenado y no se veía para nada sexy.

-ay Vegeta me asustaste… solo ordeno un poco para ir a descansar-musitó volviendo a su labor, intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de su macho.

-¿ya terminaste?-preguntó interesado, su mujer lucía cansada, pero su belleza no se iba a ninguna parte, tenía el pelo alborotado, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y creía que se veía un poco más delgada, eso le molestó, de por sí era delgada, le costaba controlar su fuerza cuando estaba con ella, y si seguía adelgazando le sería más complicado.

-eh si-respondió sin mirarlo, aunque se sorprendió por la pregunta, Vegeta jamás preguntaba por su trabajo ni mostraba interés-¿pasa algo?-alzó la vista para encontrarse con su hombre junto a ella, mirando el escritorio y abriendo las cajas sin un propósito claro.

-¿le diste permiso a Trunks para ir donde el mocoso de Kakarotto?-preguntó sin dejar de mover cajas y papeles, casi entretenido.

-ah sí… se veía entusiasmado-sonrió al recordarlo-se quedará allá ¿por?

-ah… creí que mentía-habló mirando el resto del laboratorio, cuando de pronto, una caja diferente llamó su atención, era una blanca con diseños, resaltaba entre las enormes cajas café embaladas.

-siempre desconfiando…. Iré en un momento a preparar la comida-dijo sin prestarle atención, Vegeta caminó hasta la caja que estaba en el suelo, recogiéndola, iba abrirla pero la mano de su mujer se lo impidió-jejeje eh dame eso-dijo nerviosa, tratando de sonar calmada frente al príncipe, pero este notó inmediato la actitud sospechosa de su mujer, entrecerró sus ojos mirándola con suspicacia, había algo en esa caja que ella no quería que él viera ¿pero qué? Bulma no solía ocultarle cosas, y creía saber todo de ella… ¿lo estaba engañando? Sintió la duda apoderarse de su mente, mientras que la científica dejaba la caja dentro de un mueble.

-¿Por qué no dejas que los robots ordenen tu laboratorio?-preguntó sospechoso

-no lo había pensado…. Ay todo este asunto del proyecto me tiene con las neuronas dormidas-hablo mientras estiraba su bello y formado cuerpo, Vegeta no despegaba la vista de ella, estudiándola, cada movimiento y gesto, luego miraba el mueble-iré a bañarme

La científica salió de su ambiente de trabajo dejando atrás a su marido, cuando sintió la presencia de su mujer entrar a la casa, caminó rápido hasta el mueble en donde había ocultado esa caja misteriosa. Sentía la adrenalina recorrerle, sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, sentía que estaba desconfiando de su mujer, pero la curiosidad podía más, sacó la caja y la abrió de una vez.

Se desilusionó un poco al ver fotografías en aquella caja. Esperó encontrarse algo más interesante, tomó la primera y la estudió con cuidado, estaba su mujer y su enemigo posando, solo se veían sus rostros, una extraña sensación lo invadió al ver a su mujer cuando joven, sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, ni siquiera reparó en mirar a su némesis de niño, dejó la foto en la mesa y siguió viendo las demás.

En muchas estaba solo su mujer y Kakarotto, algunas en dónde estaban en motocicletas, o autos, jugando. Algo lo inquietaba al ver todas esas imágenes, siempre supo que su mujer era algo atrevida, eso le había atraído, pero ver tantas fotos en dónde ella lucía tan poca ropa le empezó a molestar, vio otras donde su mujer salía sola, y no pudo evitar que se le soltara la quijada, verla con traje de baño lo desconcertó, ya la había visto así muchas veces y siempre le encantaba, pero ver su cuerpo en pleno desarrollo lo excitó un poco, trató de calmarse y seguir viendo algunas imágenes, se encontró con muchas fotos grupales, en donde estaban todos los insectos que conocía, vio varias donde el tal Yamcha estaba junto a ella y quiso quemarlas, sabía que habían sido novios pero nunca aceptaría ese hecho, aunque ella estuviera ahora con él, le molestaba de sobremanera.

Pasó rápido por las que estaba su mujer acompañada del insecto, revolvió un poco las fotografías y encontró un sobre que le llamó la atención. Lo abrió sin pensarlo y encontró más fotos, pero solo de su mujer, trató de contener la respiración y calmar su cuerpo al entender lo que estaba viendo.

Si antes las fotos de su mujer las encontró atrevidas ahora no sabía que adjetivo darle. Respiró agitado y observó con detenimiento, en todas se veía con poca ropa, sobre todo con traje de baño en la isla del viejo pervertido. En algunas se colaban Kakarotto o el calvo, pero en la mayoría eran ella en solitario luciendo endemoniadamente sexy.

Fue cuando la vio… con su pelo largo debajo de su hombro, lacio, con chasquilla y un cintillo con orejas de conejo… vestida como conejita de ese canal para adultos. Sintió su rostro arder, la temperatura subía gradualmente, su pulso acelerado, no sabía si estaba excitado o molesto, o ambas.

-Vegeta ya está lista la comida-la voz de su mujer lo sacó de ese trance, la vio y no pudo evitar pensar en todas esas imágenes, aun con la foto en que ella estaba vestida de conejita en la mano-Ve… Vegeta ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó sorprendida al ver su cajita de los recuerdos abierta en la mesa y a Vegeta con unas fotos en su mano

-¿Qué significa esto mujer?-preguntó molesto

-¿estabas husmeando mis cosas?-habló mientras se acercaba a su marido

-no me respondas con una pregunta-pronunció molesto mientras le enseñaba la foto candente, al verla, Bulma enrojeció abruptamente, esa reacción a su marido solo le fastidió más.

-pues pues… es lo que es… -balbuceo apenada, Vegeta le estudió fijamente, su orgullo le decía que se largara de ahí, pero su orgullo de macho le pedía y exigía una explicación.

-¿Qué rayos haces vestida como una zo-

-¡Vegeta!-interrumpió su mujer-ni te atrevas a decirlo-lo amenazó

-¿y qué quieres que diga?-alzó la voz molesto, Bulma sorprendida le quitó la foto de sus manos y la dejó en la caja, ordenó todas las fotos que su marido había desparramado y suspiró.

-no me gusta que husmees mis cosas… si querías verlas solo debiste decirlo-le habló calmada

-já… actuabas como si ocultarás algo-su mujer sonrió al verlo molesto, otras veces le hubiera gritado, pero verlo reaccionar tan "humano", como un hombre normal le causó ternura.

-no creí que te llamaran la atención… eso fue todo-habló mientras guardaba las fotos-creí que eran cosas muy de humanos para ti-dijo inocentemente, sin darse cuenta que hirió el orgullo de su macho con eso.

-claro que no me llaman la atención-bufó molesto-de todas maneras ¿Por qué vestías así?

-eh… ya no lo recuerdo-habló pensativa-estábamos buscando las esferas con Oolong y Goku… ah ya recordé-dijo mientras golpeaba sus manos, llamando de inmediato la atención de Vegeta-el mañoso de Oolong me entregó ese traje, y como no tenía que ponerme lo usé-respondió ingenuamente

-cerdo pervertido-musitó molesto-y ¿Por qué las escondías?-preguntó tratando de sacar a luz alguna mentira o engaño por parte de su mujer

-no me gustaría que Trunks viera esas fotos-habló mirando a su marido-a ti te lo puedo explicar pero ¿Cómo le explico a mi hijo de siete años que hago vestida así?... es para evitar un mal rato a Trunks-confesó la científica.

-hmp-gruñó molesto mientras salía del laboratorio, dejando sola a la científica.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, ella tenía toda una historia aparte antes de conocerlo, vivió muchas experiencias con esos insectos y él no estuvo ahí para presenciarlo, esos sujetos vieron todas esas facetas de SU Bulma. Su orgullo se sentía herido.

Pasó el resto de la tarde ignorando a su mujer, se encerró en su cámara y trató de olvidar esos pensamientos tormentosos.

Paró su sesión de entrenamientos y entró a su casa, evitó mirar a su esposa durante la cena, se sentía ofendido, aunque no habría motivos, y ella no tenía la culpa, como su hijo estaba con su némesis, la cena pasó tranquila y sin mayor problema.

Fue a su habitación y se encerró en el baño, necesitaba una relajante ducha, cerraba sus ojos y esas imágenes venían a su cabeza ¿Qué más no sabía del pasado de su mujer?... esa pregunta rondaba su mente y le sacaba de quicio, él tenía un pasado sanguinario y trágico, pero ella... ella tenía un pasado aventurero y atrevido. Era la mujer más inteligente que haya conocido, era intelectual y astuta. Usaba su cuerpo y mente para conseguir lo que quería, y era eso lo que le daba pavor, ¿Cuántas cosas habrá hecho para conseguir las esferas del dragón?

Salió del baño pensativo, sin darse cuenta que su mujer lo esperaba en la cama.

-Vegeta-su voz pausada y sensual lo hizo voltearse, y quedó pasmado, observándola, vestía ese mismo traje de conejita que vio en la tarde, tragó en seco por la vista, su mujer estaba sentada en la cama, de piernas cruzadas y mirándolo fijamente, si en esa foto lucía endemoniadamente sensual, tenerla ahí en frente era un castigo. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una jovencita, su busto sobresalía de su escote cautivándolo por completo, su mujer se puso de pie y quedó embobado.

Sus caderas anchas hacían que su cintura se acentuara aún más, sus piernas redondeadas y largas lo invitaban a palmarlas, caminó hacia ella sin pensar más, tomó su cintura con sus grandes y fuertes manos y la acercó hacia su cuerpo mojado.

-es el mismo que usé antes-sonrió orgullosa-me aprieta el busto-miró sus senos y volvió a verlo directamente a la cara-por tu culpa-soltó con un puchero

-¿mi culpa?-preguntó con un tono de voz ronco, tratando de calmar su excitación

-sí… tú me embarazaste-lo acusó-desde que tuve a Trunks que mis caderas se ensancharon y mi busto creció-dijo reprochándole-parezco cualquier cosa

-no digas tonterías mujer-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios-estás más buena que antes-aprisionó sus labios apasionadamente, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su mujer.

Ahora tenía todo claro, no importaba que había hecho antes su mujer, importaba que ahora, ella era de él, que era para él quién volvía a usar ese traje, y que sería él, quién apreciara y disfrutara su cuerpo, y su peligrosamente encantadora personalidad.


End file.
